conkerfandomcom-20200213-history
Heinrich
Heinrich is the name given to the Xenomorph created by Professor von Kripplespac and is the "final boss" and tertiary antagonist of Conker's Bad Fur Day and Conker: Live & Reloaded. He is a parody of the Xenomorph from the 1979 film Alien. Role This article contains spoilers for Conker's Bad Fur Day and Conker: Live & Reloaded. Heinrich is the final boss in the game. After Berri gets shot by Don Weaso, the Panther King starts to have stomach pains. He is oblivious to what is going on, but all of a sudden, his breath cuts short, starts coughing weakly and, after seconds passed, he gets a horrible surprise. A black, reptilian figure with a tail bursts out of the Panther King's chest, instantly killing him. Von Kripplesac starts to call the creature "Heinrich" and then orders him to kill Conker. Conker then runs over to a nearby lever and pulls it, opening up the air vault, where Berri's body, The Panther King and Von Kripplesac get sucked into space (Don Weaso's fate is unknown) and Conker runs out the room to don a heavy Spacesuit to battle Heinrich. Conker then tries to defeat him by throwing him into space, but to no avail does he get sucked in. After throwing him out two more times, Heinrich gets his grip and is climbing back up and powerfully pounces at him like a panther, where the game then freezes up. Conker contacts a game programmer and agrees to keep the lock-up a secret in exchange for help beating Heinrich. Conker is transported to the Panther King's throne room and allowed to choose any weapon he wants to defeat him. After grabbing and storing a Shotgun and a crossbow, he chooses a katana and decapitates Heinrich before the weapon can kill him, causing acidic green blood to burn up part of the floor. After that, Franky comes out of nowhere, looks at a dead Heinrich on the floor and says that Conker is now king and was never seen again. Trivia *The strategy in which Conker uses to defeat Heinrich is similar to that of Super Mario 64's during the fights against Bowser. *Some of Heinrich's screams when getting hit are similar to Fulgore from Rare's fighting franchise Killer Instinct. *During a cutscene before the battle, there is a scene parodying the film ''Alien, ''(where Heinrich's species originates), in which he approaches Berri's lifeless body, and Conker in the mech suit (quoting Ellen Ripley, the protagonist of the ''Alien ''franchise) shouts "Get away from her, you bitch!" and throws a metal disc at Heinrich, hitting him, and provoking him to attack. *A glitch in the game, nicknamed the Pappy Spin by its creator, can be performed by grabbing Heinrich 's tail, holding the control stick to the right and holding the camera right. This glitch allows you to spin Heinrich without spinning the analog stick, as well as spinning it marginally faster. When playing the game in a emulator, you have to perform this glitch to spin Heinrich, due to a emulation bug (unless using a gamepad with an analog stick). *If Heinrich hits conker when he is without his space suit, conker will instantly die gibbed, no matter how many anti-gravity chocolate do you have in the life bar. Gallery Heinrich bfd.png heinrich killing panther.png heinrich freedoom.png heinrich roars.png heinrich and professor.png hein and berri.png hein space.png hein attack.png hein death.png images (23).jpg Category:Bosses Category:Heist Category:Monsters Category:Unknown Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Conker's Bad Fur Day Category:Conker: Live & Reloaded Category:Articles with Trivia Category:Proffesor von Kripplespac's creations Category:Enemies Category:Antagonist Category:Aliens Category:Tragic Characters Category:Wickedness Character Category:Character who don't speak